crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-08-29
This is what happened on Wednesday, August 29, 2007, in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Scheduled arrival date for upperclassmen, late registration continues.Crystal Hall Forum post by DanZilla on Feb. 10, 2017 Early that morning, Tansy Walcutt reviews some of the misery she had caused before she reformed herself.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Also early that morning, Elaine lives the next segment of the banshee’s life, as the warrior she saved recovers. Danica gets introduced to the girl's bathroom. Afterwards, he turns back to Danny, but still hasn't gotten his weekly fix of being Danica.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 1 Then they're accosted by a gang of bullies. Cindy and Peggy rush off to get Security.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 1 After getting beaten up sufficiently to break his hand, Kayda arrives and holds everything off until Security arrives. Chou Lee heads for breakfast with Molly, Winnie and Dorjee. Then a freshman named Gillian Anderson forces herself into the team. She says she’s a Finder, whatever that is.Seeking Depth is Best Alyss looks over the kids in the dayroom from her perch on a chair next to a pile of books she checked out of the library that morning. Then Amy screams at Breakdown for taking her flying ball apart without asking. She has a short talk with Martina about the stack of books before Jade and Bunny arrive. Angel rescues her as Mrs. Horton walks up with an appointment for her faculty advisor and powers testing.A Little R&R 1 Part 1 In the morning, Adalie Vitesse meets with her faculty advisor, Madame Prudhomme, and changes a course and adds another one. Her advisor checks to see if it's a joke, but Adalie assures her that it isn't. Her advisor makes the changes. Almost immediately there's a call from Administration about the changes; Adalie is to get to Administration immediately.Charge of the Light Vignettes: Part 1: Targets of Opportunity Adalie meets with Headmistress Carson, Assistant Headmistress Hartford and the Dean of Students. They initially think it's a prank, but Adalie convinces them it might not be. Booker, one of the campus bookies, gets a hot tip from his girlfriend about the situation. He begins to set up the odds. He has Tweak set up a pay-per-view. Gunny Bardue administers the necessary tests to Adalie Vitesse, Alicia Thacker and Kayda Franks. Just before the action starts, a freshman girl who Booker doesn't recognize places a small bet. In the event, all three girls pass. Gunny tells them that they need to take the ROTC marksmanship course (one hour before dinner on Sunday), mostly to give the Grunt's some motivation to improve. Headmistress Carson approves Adalie Vitesse's course requests. Booker and Linda wrap up with a nice profit. They still haven't recognized the freshman girl as Adalie Vitesse's younger sister, Amalie. Alyss has her conference with Mrs. Ryan, her faculty advisor. On the way to powers testing, she runs into Bloodwolf. Aegis attempts to save her, but Bloodwolf kicks his ass. Then Alyss deals with Bloodwolf the same way she dealt with a number of petty criminals back in Pittsburgh. Amy surveys her room and the pile of parts from her flying ball. She decides to go to lunch, and picks up Voodude and Hardwyrd to go with her. There are several groups who are talking about what happened to Bloodwolf and giving Wondercute the credit. They meet Alyss for lunch. After lunch they see several groups on the quad showing off their powers, then Amy has a burnout. In the early afternoon, there’s a bullying incident involving Danny. Kayda stalls the bullies until Security arrives.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1 That afternoon, after a session of panic about uniform shopping for Danica, Danny goes shopping with several of the girls. He has to admit that, without his mother and Kayda, the experience is actually somewhat fun. Late that afternoon, Dump Truck runs into Danny Franks. After Dump Truck beats him half to death, he lets Wihinape loose and shifts into his cat-girl form. Dump Truck gets pretty badly torn up before Security arrives. Danny flees.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 2 Danny Franks is running away from a fight with Dump Truck, where his sprit had injured the bully, when he runs into Tansy exercising her horse. Security catches up, and then Lady Astarte arrives and orders both of them to her office. Now. Headmistress Carson gives Danny Franks two weeks of detention, and Tansy a paper to write on psychic ethics. After talking with his house mother, Mrs. Horton and his RA, Lanie, Danny Franks goes to dinner with Lanie and Wyatt Cody. Wyatt explains what his freshman year had been like with a UV armband. The Kodiak, Wyatt's spirit, has a long talk with Wininape. See also *Index for August 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline